


stay awake (dreams only last for a night)

by fancyjeong



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Angst, F/F, is it really a wheesun fic if theres no angst, tagged major character death bc yongsun is d word.. sorry, wheesun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:40:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28651407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fancyjeong/pseuds/fancyjeong
Summary: tomorrow. she’ll be here tomorrow, too. if she just drinks enough, she’ll see her tomorrowbased on talia by king princess, title from all time low’s stay awake (dreams only last for a night)
Relationships: Jung Wheein/Kim Yongsun | Solar
Kudos: 3





	stay awake (dreams only last for a night)

_ just one more drink,  _ wheein tells herself. if she just drinks enough, it’ll be better. if she downs one more drink, she’ll be better. 

she won’t feel the dull ache in her chest, won’t feel the hollowing emptiness of it all. sometimes she swears she could forget everything that happened if she drinks enough. she can’t feel it if she pretends it never happened. 

she’ll be there when she gets home, like she always was. she’ll be sitting on the bed looking as gorgeous as ever, and she’ll smile brightly like she always did. she’ll hold her in her arms, place gentle kisses on the top of wheein’s head, ask her about her day.

she’ll be there for the night, and she’ll be gone just as easily the next morning. as if she were never there, yet as if she never left. 

wheein stumbles into her apartment, and she thinks she sees her for a moment. her vision blurs slightly, and her head spins so bad she feels like she might throw up. she doesn’t. she’s used to this by now, the way the floor seems to be warping in circles in front of her feet, the way she crashes against the thin walls of her apartment while trying to make her way to the couch. 

things seem to stop spinning as much when she sits down, not even making it halfway to her couch. she thinks she might need another drink. she leans herself against the wall, trying to decide if it’s worth it to get up to pour herself one more drink. she decides against it, even though her throat feels like sandpaper and she feels the thudding of her heartbeat slow down. sometimes she wishes it would just stop completely.

“why’d you drink so much again?”

she’s there. sitting on the couch that was empty a moment ago. she isn’t real, but she’s there. and that’s good enough for wheein tonight, as it is for her every night. she learns to embrace the craziness and illusions the drunken her sees. she decides that it’s easier to keep seeing her every night rather than to never see her again, even if she was just a part of wheein’s imagination. 

“you know why, yongsun.” 

she hates the way her voice wavers when she says her name. hates that even after all this time she’s still  _ so fucking weak.  _

she gets up, making her way to the couch. wheein swears she can taste her lipstick, as long as yongsun just  _ stays.  _ she can wake up next to her in the morning, and fall asleep in her arms. just like before; just like the beginning. 

she reaches out to grab yongsun’s hand. 

“it’s the only way i’ll ever see you again.”

and she’s gone. and wheein is left alone again, as she is every day and night. her hand hovers uselessly in the air, grabbing onto  _ absolutely fucking nothing.  _

a tear slips out the corner of her eye, as she drops her hand. 

_ tomorrow. she’ll be here tomorrow, too. if she just drinks enough, she’ll see her tomorrow.  _

**Author's Note:**

> @96YE0NS on twt!


End file.
